Draco in Love
by Ninja Pookybear
Summary: Draco is finally ready to accept his relationship in front of everybody. This is how I imagine he'll confess. Draco's POV.


Disclaimer: Don't own it :P

A/N: Please don't mind any grammatical mistakes. There might be quite a few…

DRACO-IN-LOVE

They had fought again. Not a big full blown fight. Just a silly little disagreement, but for the life of him he could not forgive himself because after their disagreement she was attacked. And he was not there to save her. She was still angry with him and due to their secret he couldn't even visit her in the infirmary. All the while he was seething in anger as he watched the-boy-who-just-won't-die and weaselbee visit her, spend time with her and smiled and laughed with her. It should have been him there instead of Potter and Weasely. The person she relied on, trusted, _loved_.

So on the morning when she was finally released from the clutches of Madame Pomfrey he decided that it was time.

He woke up early that November morning showered and dressed quickly and then spent an hour trying to gather enough courage to do what he had to do. He wasn't actually scared, because Malfoy's never-ever get scared, but what he had to do, well it was important to her. So everything had to be perfect. After he had mentally prepared himself he walked out of his dormitory with a mask of indifference plastered on his face and calm ease.

All around him students openly gawked and eyed him. Boys jealous of his persona and girls blushing and giggling as he walked past them. When he reached the great hall he saw most of the students were sitting chatting and having breakfast. The teachers and Dumbledore sitting in silence watching the students and occasionally sipping their drinks. All in all it was a usual morning filled with laughter and ease. Not for long as the population of Hogwarts was going to get the shock of their life.

He inhaled deeply to calm his nerves. He was a little nervous as he didn't know if she was still angry with him or not. Well he could always change her mind.

As he took his first step in and surveyed the crowd he saw her sitting at the Gryffindor table with Potter, Weasely and She Weasely. She was laughing and gesturing animatedly and talking to them without a worry in the world as if they hadn't just lost her. As if she hadn't spent a week in the infirmary recovering from her injuries. One look was all he needed and all his worry disintegrated. Merlin he'll do anything for her, anything for her smile.

Gathering himself he sauntered into the great hall and made his way to the table where she was. His friends beckoned him as they saw him enter but soon their words died on their lips when they saw where he was going. They all thought that he was going to go and have another one of his fights with Potter and aggravate Weasely or insult Granger.

Oh how wrong they are.

There was no smirk or sneer marring his beautiful face today. Oh no today he had a look of determination, even those Griffindorks made no comments when he reached them. They just silently studied him ready to attack him if he made one wrong move.

He stood behind Hermione silently watching her never once making a noise. Soon they chatter of the great hall died down till it was eerily calm. Everyone was watching him now, waiting for his next move. She quickly caught up to the sudden change in mood and slowly, ever so slowly, turned around. A small smile graced her lips telling him that all was forgiven and forgotten. She still had a few cuts and bruises but nothing that won't heal soon. He walked the necessary few steps and sat down besides her facing her. Even the teachers were eyeing this change of events with a curious gaze.

They both looked at each other as if lost in each other's eyes. Her small smile turned to a full blown grin when he took her small hand in his and started rubbing slow lazy circles with his thumb.

"I'm sorry" that's all he said, he then lifted his arms and cupped her cheeks in his warm hand. her face flushed and blushed adorably.

This caused the whole great hall to gasp collectively at this change of events. Malfoy and apology don't mix in a single sentence. Then what was happening here?

"Are you okay?" he asked next. She nodded in response and said "I Am Now." He grinned as she looked at him lovingly which apparently was not missed by the spectators. Draco Malfoy just _grinned_!

Draco bent his head forward and kissed her nose affectionately before saying "I'm ready"

Hermione again just smiled in response before kissing him in front of all of Hogwarts, teachers, students, ghosts, and paintings-everyone.

Draco enthusiastically responded to her kiss before the both broke it and smiled like raving lunatics without a care in the world. Affection quite clear in their eyes and on their faces as the both basked in each other's presence. He stood up and offered his hand to her which Hermione took willingly.

Together they made their way out of the Great Hall leaving everyone shocked behind them but they could care less. They had finally confessed, not to each other but to everybody else.

As they made their exit, the Great Hall was in utter chaos, people whispering, crying, muttering angrily and some just gaping after them like fish. Only two people seemed unnerved by the morning's events. Luna Lovegood and professor Dumbledore raised their glasses in acknowledgement breathing a sigh of relief that Draco and Hermione's relationship was finally out in the open.

A/N: So the story is that Hermione and Draco are secretly dating and after Hermione is attacked Draco thinks that it's time that everybody knows. I know pathetic attempt but I wanted him to confess like this in front of everybody showing how different he is when he's with HER. Soooo please review and let me know what you think about it. It's a one shot and I'll be writing another one which will describe in detail everybody's reaction and what the attack was (maybe).


End file.
